Amnesia: Kiku
by Anayuki
Summary: A man wakes up in a cell, not remembering who he is or why he was in there. Inside the cell a phonograph holds a message for him, telling him that he is part of an experiment of the Human psyche by a man named Kiku. His objective is simple. Either solve the puzzles laid out for him, or kill the hostages to move on and make it out of that hellhole alive. Based on Amnesia: Justine


**Bonjour my readers! This is the Hetalia version I had come up with for the DLC of Amnesia: The Dark Descent which is called Amnesia: Justine. I'm still working on Amnesia but I just did this as a side project, one I hope you will all enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: _Amnesia: The Dark Descent _and _Amnesia: Justine _are owned by Frictional Games and _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ is owned by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Now I shall inform you that you are about to be reading from the POV of an unknown character. Who is he? Well, you have to find that out for yourself. He doesn't know himself and he won't know. Now go ahead and wake him up. He needs to get going. Happy readings…**

* * *

He awoke to the sound of wheezing and disturbing breathing. He gasped loudly when hearing the sound and opened his eyes. A stony brick ceiling was above him, with a rope coming down from it. One line of it hung down in the air, possibly tied to something, and then the other rope tied to something else.

He sat up and turned to the side to see that the rope of connected to the exit of the cell he woke up in. But he wasn't too sure he wanted to leave anyway.

Outside the gate he saw what was wheezing and breathing loudly. Chains rattled whenever it made a movement. It was walking strangely and it looked terrifying. He was facing the gate and it paused for a moment. The man panted loudly as he stared at it, which only caused the thing to walk closer to the gate, making more sounds of the chains moving. Before he passed out, the monster turned around from the cell and walked to wherever it had come from.

….

His vision was blurred when he woke up again. There was no more rattling or wheezing sounds in the cell, making the man feel a little more secure. He sat up again and took a look around the cell. It was quite small, enough to fit a bed on the very corner. On another corner there was a desk with a candle lit on it and next to the desk there was phonograph with a rope connected to the crank of it.

He got off from the bed and slowly walked towards it, feeling somewhat drowsy still from waking up. He reached out to turn the crank completely and listened to whatever message was recorded in it.

"Konichiwa, you are now listening to the sound of my disembodied voice. It will serve you no purpose to look for me, for this is a voice from the past.

"I bid you welcome to my cabinet of perturbation. It is my study of the human psyche – specifically yours. A set of recordings have been set to chaperone you through the chambers ahead.

"There are a few parts to the study and it is up to you – not only to pass, but to figure out what elements are important. Please go on, move into the next chamber.

"Just remember. They can all be saved. There is always a way."

The recording had finished and it had left the man confused. What exactly did he mean that they could all be saved? And who was he? The voice was from a man with a strange accent and non-fluent French. Judging from how he had greeted the man, he was Japanese. He knew that much at the least.

He ran his hand through his black hair and sighed. He looked around and saw a lantern suspending from the ceiling by a rope. He reached out to grab it and the rope that was connected to the gate ripped and let go.

Now he was free to leave the cell but something stopped. What if that thing is still out there? He hesitantly stepped out of the cell and waited for any type of sound. All he heard was wind blowing in a very creepy way throughout the hall. He started to walk down the stony passageway and looked around. It was very similar to a prison, which made him wonder what he had done to be locked up in here. But he had just found out he was part of an experiment some man he didn't know was constructing, which made him a little annoyed. Regardless, he kept walking down the hall.

As he turned a corner, he heard wind blow, along with a cry of man. He kept walking though, a little nervous from it. There were two possible ways to go so he chose going left. There was an opening somewhere on the bottom of one of the walls, similar to a sewer drainer. He looked at it and gasped when he saw that thing from earlier walk pass, chains rattling and his breathing coming out strangely.

He couldn't get a better look of it but he wasn't too sure he wanted to anyway. He was met by two possible directions to go to and he chose to go left again. It was a dead end but there he found a piece of a ladder and took it along with him.

He went back to go the other way, finding at the end of the hall there was a door. He opened it and found himself within a cell block with three cells on each side. It was dark and stony, with lamps on the side of each cell and some light coming from above the cells. Some large parts of the ground were boarded up with wood and gates, covering up an unknown area. He glanced around and became confused. He really had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He figured he might as well explore the area and find hints as to what he should do next. He went to the first cell on his left and closed the gate behind him. Immediately he heard that familiar breathing and froze.

"Is that you I hear?"

The monster sounded like a man, also with some type of accent. It surprised the ravenette as he turned around to look outside of the gate.

He covered his mouth as he gasped at the sight.

He was still a good distance away but the man was still able to see his appearance.

It was obvious that the man was human, though horribly mutilated. He was incredibly thin, pale, and naked. Chains were tied around his arms and legs, explaining why there was that rattling sound whenever he moved. There was an X mark on its chest, blood coming out from it. And his face… he had not a lock of hair on his head and he had no eyes. Blood had come out from those eye sockets of his, giving the man a hint that he was obviously blind, which was probably why he hadn't come further to his cell earlier. Then there was the cartwheel around his neck. That may explain why he wasn't able to breathe properly and kept making sounds trying to do so.

He stepped back into the cell further and accidently hit himself against a bucket that was behind him.

Oh dear… He looked away from the monster that was walking towards him, already starting to lose his sanity from earlier glancing at him.

"Is that you my love?"

The man shook his head, hoping he would go away as soon as possible.

"You came for me!" He cried out, with a tone of happiness in his voice as he walked closely to the cell the man was in.

Then the chain rattling stopped and once again started. The ravenette dared to take a look back outside of the gate and sighed in relief when he saw the thing turn around and head for the exit.

"Where did you go? Come back!" He cried out sadly as he went outside of the open door, continuing his rasping and wheezing sounds.

He relaxed a little while seeing that his chaser had left the area and hopefully wouldn't come back. He observed the cell quickly and noticed a piece of parchment on the floor. He reached down to pick it up and read its contents.

_A New Plan_

_Le 22 of avril 1858_

_Salutation, Inspector Edelstein of the Sûreté Nationale,_

_As you very well know, the chief of police in Calais has turned down my request to pursue Kiku Honda for stealing my son. Ever since their affair started, Heracles, my son, has forsaken his duties to his family and failed to pursue his career. Since the law seems unable to find a crime within the realm of Monsieur Kiku's actions, I will ask you to retrieve Dr. Toris_ _Laurinatis later this week. He is a respectable aliéniste, an expert in the human psyche and he believes he may have found a legal way to incarcerate him. If he is able to diagnose him as a hysteric, it would provide you an ample excuse to have him locked up. I trust you and your agency will not turn us down._

_Cordialement, Evangeline Karpusi._

He had no clue who these people were at all. Why was this letter here in the first place anyway? The man folded the paper and shoved it into one of the pockets on his trousers and got out of the cell, leaving the piece of the ladder there. He went to another cell that was right across from the one he was in and heard the sound of an orchestra playing as he entered it.

Blood and pieces of flesh were on the floor, making the man feel somewhat amused though he didn't exactly know why he was. In one of the corners there was a violin and bow, still in good condition. Apparently he wasn't the only prisoner in here. Did this person already escape the cell? And how? He knew he wouldn't get any answers if he stayed in there any longer.

He got out of the cell and went to the next one.

He noticed that there were bricks taken off of the wall and smears of crimson red on them. Broken pieces of wood from tables and chairs were on the floor and it seemed as it was done out of an act of anger. He started to hear sounds of wood being cut by a saw, hammers hitting nails, and other physical construction work being done. He quickly left the room as it had lost his interest already, going to the next cell.

In this one he heard grunts of a man and something being hit. He looked onto the floor and saw a broken racquet on the floor. He looked at one side of the wall and saw that the message of _I'm so sorry _was written in blood. He turned to the other side and saw a small desk, having a message also written in blood saying _Forgive me_. A piece of paper was there as well and it had traces of blood on it as well. He picked it and read its contents.

_Billet Doux_

_Kiku, my love, I know I am not as talented as Feliciano or as strong as Sadiq, but I am certain my love is truer. Do not my scars tell you? I will continue to cut myself as long as it pleases you. I would even kill Sadiq if you wish. I know you say you like it, but he is hurting you. I will trick him to consume the Bromide. Poor Kiku, I will help, just ask me to help._

_-Heracles_

The man felt pity for the man. Poor him, he thought. He didn't seem to satisfy his lover enough so Kiku was cheating on him with two other men. Who were they anyway and where?

Then a sudden realisation hit him. That monster… it was him, wasn't it? Judging by how he spoke, he seemed like he was still infatuated with Kiku. And that may explain why he looks like that.

He had no time to wonder that now though. He had to figure out how to get out of this place.

He left the cell and went to the one right across from it. He heard sounds of bells chiming, heavy panting, and a man praying. A bed was set in the corner on the room and on top of it was a bible. Nothing else seemed interesting to the man now so he left the cell and went to one next to it.

"Whoever you are, if you could help me, I would be much obliged." A voice from inside the cell said.

He looked at it and stopped for a moment. Someone was still inside the cell with his head covered by a cloth bag. He was tied down to a table and above it was a spike. He tried to open the gate but it wouldn't budge. It was locked and there seemed to be no key nearby.

"Help me, please, help me!" He cried aloud.

"I-I'll try, mister. Just be patient." Responded the man quite nervously.

"A-alright… Say, do I know you?"

The man thought about it for a moment. He tried to think but he couldn't remember anything. He didn't even know who he was.

"I… I don't know. I don't know even remember who I am."

"Oh you poor man, I'm so very sorry. It must be his doing… Anyway, how did you escape?"

The black haired man thought about it. Well he didn't necessarily escape he supposed. He was actually free to go and move on, as said by the man on the phonograph. Wait… was that man Kiku? Most likely it seems… Before he could answer back, the man behind the locked gate asked him another question.

"Have you seen Kiku?"

"Kiku?"

"Yes, Kiku. He's the one behind all of this and I assume he was the one who might have made you forget. You see, I was sent here by Evangeline Karpusi to diagnose Monsieur Honda as crazy along with Inspector Edelstein, who was to see if there was a reason to arrest him. He must've known we were coming after him since he managed to catch us and lock us up here along with Father Vargas. And then there were those three… Oh dear God! I have no idea what that man had done to those three young men but they've all been ruined! Mentally, emotionally, and especially physically! I believe Heracles, Mademoiselle Karpusi's son, is the one who roams around the cell block. I feel sorry for that man. He suffers so much pain and just for the guilty pleasure of Kiku, yet he's still in love with him. Have you encountered him?"

The ravenette stared at the man, strangely not so surprised but still a little a little blown away.

"Yes. I have seen him…"

"Oh you're very fortunate. You see, he's blind, as well as the other two men. I sometimes hear him call to Kiku, asking him to come back and threaten to kill him so they could stay together forever. It would've been a shame if he had mistaken you for him. I would say he's lost his mind, but not as bad as Feliciano. Oh dear that poor talented boy. I'm afraid he's long gone."

He nodded, though he knew the other man couldn't see him. He was starting to get a little more information now about what was going on all around him. He was also starting to get a bit disturbed about Heracles. Thank god he didn't get caught by him earlier or else who knows what would've happened to him.

"And the other two… where are they?"

"I don't know, my boy. Maybe they're wandering the walls of this prison as we speak. You should be careful if you do bump into them. They seem highly dangerous. Be cautious. But first, do you mind helping me?"

The man nodded and then responded with a yes.

"Ah good, thank you very much! I wish I could know your name but you don't remember…"

The ravenette said nothing as he tried to open the gate again. The lock on it wouldn't break so easily and it couldn't be picked on.

"It's locked and it's useless to look around for a key," He looked around and then a lever caught his eye that was next to the gate, "Hmm, there's a lever here. Maybe I shall try pulling it."

He pulled it down and heard some type of machinery move. He looked to the cell and saw the spike lower, but not close enough to impale the doctor. Well maybe he shouldn't do that again.

"Oh God, please don't kill me! I know it lowers the ladder from the ceiling but have some mercy on me!" The doctor said with a tone of panic in his voice.

"It lowers a ladder?" Asked the man curiously.

"Yes, the ladder to get out of here. It's located at the ceiling, between the cell where Father Vargas was in and the one I assume Heracles was in."

The man located up to the ceiling where the other had told him he would find it. There was a hatch there that had been opened up, with a small piece of the ladder popping out. He didn't really want to kill the man although it would be easier to get up that way. He tried to think of another possibility to get to that ladder. He could connect the piece of the ladder he found earlier with the one popping out, but he still wouldn't be able to reach it. There were some barrels, chairs, and boxes around the area. Maybe he could use those to climb his way up. He looked around the cell and saw that there was a wooden ledge with many boxes on it, but that required for him to climb up that way as well.

So first he went back to the first cell he visited to get that other piece of the ladder and came back. He stacked up 3 barrels in the bottom, followed by a large rectangular box, then one smaller square box. He set a chair next to it so he could get up easier and then he started to climb. He jumped on the wooden ledge safely and started to throw boxes down onto the floor. As he was taking more boxes down, he found a wax cylinder, one of the things you would record sounds in and play in a phonograph. Curious, he thought. He stuffed it into one of his pockets and then jumped down from the ledge, injuring himself a little. He started to stack boxes up from underneath where the hatch was. When he finished doing that, he jumped up to reach the top and then jumped again to connect the two pieces of ladder with each other.

They seemed to have fit together well enough and were somewhat stable. He felt proud for his accomplishment but then looked back to the cell where the doctor was at.

"I'll be leaving now, mister. I'm sorry for not being able to help you out of there but as long as Heracles doesn't enter your cell, you'll be fine. I have a feeling you'll be able to get out very soon."

"Not a problem at all. Thank you, for not killing me. Hopefully we shall both meet each other after we get out of this hellhole. Look out, alright."

"Thank you." Murmured the man.

"No stay! Don't leave again!"

He looked down and his eyes were as wide as saucers. There was Heracles, looking quite angry, as well as sounding angry, and trying to climb up the boxes, though failing to do so. How had he not noticed him entering the block!?

The man climbed up the ladder, stopped questioning when the monster had entered, and found himself in a dusty tunnel way filled with cobwebs and such.

He ran through them, hoping he was making the right turns as he heard that breathing and rasping sound echoing throughout the passageway. The dust made him cough but he still kept on. He didn't dare look behind him for he feared that Heracles was much closer than what he would have thought he was. Finally he found an opening on the ground that led to somewhere safer, he presumed. He braced himself and jumped down, making his injuries even worse now. He didn't really care though at this point. At least he was away from that… that thing!

He was now in a well lit area, surrounded by stone walls. Well at least it was better than being in a cell block.

He observed his surroundings and found a phonograph behind him that was next to a cave in. He went over to turn the crank but it seemed to be empty. Peculiar, he thought. Then he remembered he had a wax cylinder with him. He could play that and see what was recorded in it. He took it out of his pocket and inserted inside the phonograph then turned the crank.

He heard a dark giggle from a man as the recording started.

"….Speak into the phonograph, Sadiq, mon chéri." It was the same voice of the man from earlier in the cell he had woken up in.

"…What did you put into the wine?" This voice was a man's as well, but a gruffer one, definitely not Heracles. He groaned as he spoke tiredly to the other voice.

"Absinthe, silly Sadiq, strong men like you don't drink wine – wine is for helpless people like myself."

Sadiq groaned in pain. "My head… what is this thing? Get me out. I'm not up for your games." He responded in a harsh and annoyed tone.

"No." The Japanese man giggled. "You have to say it first. How beautiful am I?"

Beautiful? How can men be beautiful? If anything, they could be handsome… but he supposed there were exceptions.

"Plenty now let me out of this thing!"

The other voice responded angrily. "No, that is not what you say!"

Sadiq sighed, giving up already. "Your beauty is blinding." He responded in a bored tone.

Then a cry of pain came from him, along with a sizzling sound, possibly from fire.

"Ah! My eyes! What have you done to my eyes!? Kiku, this isn't funny! You blinded me!"

Kiku, who he now assumed the other man was, laughed in a jokingly tone.

"Ha ha! You can't catch me now!"

"I'll kill you, you whore!"

And then the recording stopped. The man stared at the phonograph, not knowing what to really think about it. Should he be disgusted, terrified? Amused? He turned around and walked away, following a trail of blood that looked as if it was dragged onto the floor. He stopped in a midway where there were three ways to go. The one on his right was boarded up so he couldn't go in there. The one in the middle seemed to go off into a different area down the stairs. And the one on his left was where the blood trail was heading towards.

He decided to follow the blood trail even more and opened the door, finding a room of torture. It was well lit by candles and a pit of fire at the back of the room. There was a good amount of dry blood on the floors, along with green stuff he assumed was vomit. A torture device was in the room where you would hold down the victim on a table, restrain them, and do things to them. There was a line of desks at the left of the room with drawings pinned above the walls. They looked like things you would notice on Heracles.

A drawing of a cartwheel, a drawing of chains being wrapped around a man's arms and legs, a drawing of a man being humiliated as he was naked, and a drawing of a man getting his eyes burnt out by a hot poker, with the actual device standing out from the drawing.

The man then observed the pictures laid out on the desks. There were three of them and they were of three different men. The first one he observed had a handsome man with hair that went down to his neck. You couldn't see the actual colour of his eyes or hair but you can tell they were a light colour, possibly brown hairs and green eyes. He smiled gently, with grace. He turned the picture over and saw a description of the man.

_Heracles Karpusi, he's very kind and gentle yet also the jealous type of man. He'll do absolutely anything I tell him to do and he's very obedient._

The black haired man set aside the picture, knowing now more about Heracles and how he formerly looked like. Sad really how horrid he looks now. He was such a handsome fellow it seems.

He looked at the next picture and analyzed it. This man seemed to have dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. He wore a small hat on the top of his head, something you would see in the Middle East. His expression was rough and he smirked. He turned it over and read what was written in the back.

_Sadiq Adnan, a very strong man who's charming. He's rough but I quite like it actually. He doesn't mind sharing me as long as he gets what he wants._

That description made the man shiver a little bit though he hadn't the slightest idea why. Kiku seemed to like rough play apparently and this Sadiq man seemed to satisfy him, possibly in the way Heracles couldn't.

He picked up the last picture and observed it as well. This man had what was most likely brown hair with a curl sticking out on the right side. His eyes looked very light in the picture and he was smiling. He held a violin in one of his hands as he imitated playing the instrument. The ravenette flipped the picture to the other side and read the description.

_Feliciano Vargas, a violinist that has a lot of potential. Being Italian, he sure does confirm the rumours of how 'loving' they can be. He's very easy to break though and he's weak. I shall have quite a lot of fun with him._

He put the picture down with the others and thought for a while. Why would these pictures even be here in the first place? Was this a message from Kiku of some sort? He turned around and saw another desk with a piece of paper on it and on the other side of the torture table there was another phonograph. The man decided to read the paper first before hearing the message.

_Newspaper Article – 19 March 1858_

_Travesty at the Conservatory_

_Many Parisians had gathered last night to enjoy the performance of violin virtuoso, Feliciano Vargas. It was to be the grand premiere of several new arrangements of songs by fellow composer George Bizet, but the evening took an unexpected turn._

_Young Feliciano Vargas turned up visibly intoxicated. His violin cried as the bow was jerked across the strings. The audience seemed forgiving at first, but started to boo the man off stage as he defaced the beloved song, Le rose et l'abeille. The stress apparently got the best of the young musician as he threw his bow into the audience and finally collapsed._

_Monsieur Kiku Honda, who is according to rumours very closely involved (possibly romantically) with Monsieur Vargas, looked quite amused by the event and had two of her friends, Sadiq Adnan and Heracles Karpusi carry him off the stage._

_The evening was saved by other musicians at the conservatory who was able to perform a most delightful impromptu concerto in Feliciano Vargas's absence. The audience showered their saviours with praise and calls for encore were awarded with spectacular pieces by both Offenbach and Chopin._

"Interesting… He ruined his career." The man muttered to himself.

It was way too obvious at this point, judging by how they described the way the Japanese man acted. It was planned and how very treacherous of him to do that… but the man couldn't help but have some sort of respect for him, as well as fear. He set down the article and went over to the phonograph and cranked it.

"Congratulations for coming this far, I am so excited for you. I do hope you have managed to save Monsieur Laurinatis. He was a friend and a colleague of my papa, you know.

"Friendly fellow, a real bon garçon, but frail of mind. He puts up an impressive front, but it is all an act, I assure you. Please go on. We are just getting started."

And the message ended right there. The man sighed but he supposed that the only way to get out of here was to keep going. He left the room and went through the middle passageway, going down the stairs. He was met by a denser door than the past ones and it led off to somewhere else. He opened the door quickly and went into the new area.

…...

_The downstairs library still reminded him of his father. All those hours spent there had fostered a sense of shelter._

…

He found himself in a corridor where there were five possible areas he could access. The stone statues of men that were there were disturbing as they had a creepy expression, their hands chained together as they stood in a certain position with their legs spread out a little. A phonograph was right next to where he had entered, waiting for him to crank it and listen to the next message. He turned the crank and listened patiently for the next set of instructions he would be given.

"On this next piece you should be looking for some divine inspiration. Time to delve into your spiritual side. What do you see? Is the man begging for mercy or is he being blessed?

"Perhaps both! Father used to say, there were no right answers, aru. Have the light guide you."

Hearing that, the man walked to the closest door to him on the right. In there was a small study that was very messy with books and papers. Certain items stood out to him as he glanced around the area. He picked up a paper that lied on top of an open book on the desk in front of him and read it.

_Results_

_The tests have been going well. The longest term, and in a sense the most promising one, is the light box. Having Kiku choose a slide, especially mood, is a great way to see the larger overall development of his mind. He definitely reads things into the slides I had not foreseen. His remarkable imagination turns the characters into just about anything and he is able to effortlessly reduce all his experiences into one of the four character slides. _

_Using the puzzle lock has proven more difficult as he tends to always choose two slides with characters facing the same way. I have asked him why this is, but he doesn't seem to fully understand what I'm asking._

He put the letter down and tried to understand what was going on. The date on the paper was from many years ago. Kiku had been mentioned in these results for something. And slides for a puzzle lock? He looked on the desk and saw that there was a slide on top of another open book. He grabbed it, thinking he would most likely need it. The man opened the drawers on the desk, finding two tinderboxes and grabbing them, just in case he would need them later on.

He looked around the room, glancing at the book shelves. He jumped up to try to see the higher shelves and caught a glance of another piece of paper on one of them. He grabbed it and read what was written.

_Dear Monsieur Wang,_

_I am sorry to hear about your son Kiku's unruly behaviour. Rest assure that this does not diminish your work, nor does it make your idea of the natural developing mind less appropriate as a field of study. I have plenty of scholars here in London enthralled by your hypothesises and stated that it could be one of the most important ideas of the modern era._

_It has been suggested that the mind is not only melded by experience, but it could also be stricken with disease without physiological sign. Perhaps this line of thinking could be applied to your child._

_I wish I could devote my letter to consolidation; however, I write to you with a request. I require passage into Algeria and I need another French citizen of good standing to vouch for my person. I am certain the name Wang would greatly speed the process and grant me the permits I require. It pains me to ask this of you in your time of distress, but if you could suffer my inconvenience, I would be greatly in your debt._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

The man set the paper down on the desk with the others and left the room, thinking about its contents.

He didn't really care about the whole thing about Algeria. What interested him was the 'unruly' behaviour Kiku was mentioned to have. It now made more sense that Kiku's father had experiments done to his younger self, dealing with him in a psychological level. It seems that Monsieur Wang had noticed something strange about his son. It made the man curious to know what the outcome was.

He left the room and entered the one across from it, finding the area dark. He lit the lamp on top of the ceiling with a tinderbox and continued to observe the area around. He was surrounded by shelves and on one of them there was yet another slide. He grabbed it and held it with the slide he previously took, exiting the room and entering another one in the corridor.

In this one, he saw that on the walls there were two portraits on each on them. On the left side, there was an Asian man with a ponytail coming down from one of his shoulders, dressed neatly in a suit. His eyes were a golden colour and he had a serious expression. Not far from that portrait was another one, but of a young boy, possibly 10 years old or so. He was Asian as well, with short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked a little sad, looking to the side. A small table was at the side of the painting and it held another slide on top of it. He took it with him and turned to look at the right side of the wall.

He observed the paintings on it. The first one he saw was of who appeared to be the boy from the other portrait but as an adult. He had the same hair and eyes, looking the same way he did on the other. He wore a suit, similar to the man with golden eyes. Perhaps they were related and maybe they were. The ravenette then turned to see the other portrait and arched an eyebrow.

This one was of a man who was naked on a table, tied down by his hands and feet. He wore a brown bag over his head and a cross on his chest.

The man walked closer to the painting, wanting to get a better look of it. He then noticed that there was small table next to it, having some pieces of papers on top of it.

Curious, he thought as he picked them up and read them.

_Kiku, age 8_

_Today I played outside with Yong Soo. We saw a bird pick at a snail. It carried it off and landed on the lawn fence. The snail had a shell and it cracked. Yong Soo cried and I comforted him. The new maid heard us and came out and scolded Yong Soo for playing with me, the bird took off into the air._

_Today I was the one with open arms. _

_Kiku, age 9_

_Today I played with the slides from father's Light Box. Above all I like the man standing to the right. Father asked why, I said, he sees things he likes._

_Today I was the right one._

_Kiku, age 10_

_Father said I picked the wrong slide yesterday when I made the chambermaid cry. He wanted me to pick the one with the sword, while I picked the man on the right. I never pick the one with the sword._

_Today I was the one kneeling._

_Kiku, age 11_

_Today father came for me in my room. I still couldn't look him in the eyes. He said I shouldn't feel ashamed and that I only tried to fill the void left by mother. When he wasn't looking, I took the star stone from his collection._

_Today I was the one with the sword._

Kiku had killed his own father at the age of 11.

The man had his suspicions but now they were confirmed. The man who had put him inside this experiment was mentally unstable. His own father had studied him and presented him with tests to see how he would respond to them. It also seems that Monsieur Wang had molested his own son, judging by how Kiku seemed to hint it in his journal entries, providing the reason as to why he would murder his own father.

It made sense and it was justified. Because of his childhood, it was why he was the way he was. He had become a sadistic monster throughout his adulthood and unfortunately some had fallen into his clutches.

He set the journal entries down and looked to the side of him. There was a wall with strange box and a vent on top of it. He walked towards it slowly and paused when he heard someone speak.

"Who are you? Who's there?"

The voice sounded annoyed yet nervous as well. He had a funny accent as he spoke, something like Italian.

"Um ah…" Was all the man could respond.

"Good, someone is there! Help me get out of this thing, per favore! That damn bastard Kiku locked me up in here!"

Ah, so another of the Japanese man's victims.

"O-okay… I'm afraid I have no clue how to do that. Might you have an idea?"

"Sí, as a matter of fact I do. There's a box with two slide openings and a lever. Do you see it?"

"Yes, it's right in front of me."

"Alright, there are four slides. Two of them put in the correct order will let me go from this table. If you do it wrong, then I'm assuming that I'll be ripped apart by these ties on my hands and feet. You'll burn for this if you do it wrong!"

Well he certainly was an angry man, but the man felt like he should probably save him either way.

"Okay, I'll help. I just need to find the last slide since I have three of them now."

"Yes, grazie. Say, have you seen anyone else here?"

The black haired man nodded, but then remembered the man couldn't see him.

"Oh yes, I have. There was a doctor in the cells and I managed to help him as well. Then… there was someone else named Heracles. I was warned that two other men, Sadiq and Feliciano, were also in this place but I haven't seen them yet."

"Oh… Alright, thank you. At least he's still alive."

Alive? This struck the man's curiosity.

"Who do you mean?"

"My younger brother… Feliciano. I came here to take him back home and away from that man Kiku! But I was captured and locked up in the cells along with Dr. Laurinatis and Inspector Edelstein. Once in a while I would see a man, who I'm assuming was Heracles, roam around. Dio mio, he didn't even look human! Then I worried for Feliciano… could he possibly look like that as well!? I wouldn't know though since I couldn't see him, but I could hear him… He would make loud sounds of him eating. I would also hear him telling that despicable man how much he wanted to eat him… Dio, what has he done to him!?"

How unfortunate for this man. He did remember the doctor telling him about Feliciano and how insane he became. And the last name Vargas made a connection. Ah, so this man was the priest. He supposed he could help him to escape this place.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, monsieur. I'll help as much as I can."

"Grazie! Just please, hurry so I can find my fratello!"

So on that note the man left the room and went to the one across from it. As he opened it, he found many bookshelves with candles lighting up the area. It was arranged in a way that resembled a maze. Great, more puzzles. He sighed as he began to walk through the shelves. He found the last slide on one of them and glanced around to see if he was missing anything.

He noticed that there was dusty air coming from underneath one of the shelves.

His way out possibly? Something told him that this would be his way out, but in order to do that he would have to solve the puzzle. He sighed as he made his way out of the room and into the corridor.

He looked at all of the slides and wondered what the hell he should do with them. Well there was one more room at the end of the hall. Maybe there he would get an idea of how he would solve that puzzle.

He walked inside and stopped for a moment. He looked over to the left and saw a door that was boarded up. He then turned the other way and just saw bookshelves. In front of him were a projector and a white yet dusty wall. He imagined that there he would observe the slides and decided which ones he would use.

He used the tinderbox he had to light the fire in the projector and inserted the first slide inside.

It showed a man with open arms. Kiku had written the last sentence in his journal from age 8 saying that he was the one with open arms.

The puzzle made a little more sense now to the man. The pieces had been laid out by Kiku himself and now it was the ravenette's job to put them together. He took out the first slide and inserted the second one.

It showed a man a sword. He made note that he should probably not use the second slide, since Kiku had hinted that he never picks the one with the sword. He took that slide out and inserted the third one in.

It showed a man kneeling. He thought for a moment, knowing what Kiku had meant to say in that entry of his, with him kneeling. He took that one out and put in the last and fourth slide.

It showed a man facing right. So he was the right one… and this slide was one of the right ones. He just knew it. He took it out and walked around the room for a bit, seeing if he may have missed something. He went to the left side of the room to check the door that was boarded up.

Surely it was not his way out but it didn't hurt to observe it. Oh how wrong the man thought he was when he saw that something from behind the door was trying to break in, making a yelling sound doing so.

The black haired man backed away slowly and exited the room, not wanting to stay longer in fear that something bad might happen.

He went back to the room where the priest was and set down the slides on one of the tables.

"Did you find them all?" Asked the priest.

"Oui monsieur, I just need to figure out where they would go."

"Sí, take your time child."

The man studied the slides for a while. He set aside the second one, knowing it would be an incorrect slide. He then decided on eliminating the first one as a choice, hoping he wasn't making any mistakes. Now he was left with the third and fourth one. He stared at them for a long while, deciding which one would go on the top slide and which one would go on the bottom.

"Have you figured it out yet? Come on, we don't have much time! Who knows what Kiku has in store for both of us!?"

He decided that he should try his luck and went over to the puzzle box. He entered the fourth slide on the top and the third one of the bottom. He took in a big gulp as he lowered the lever, shutting his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes when he heard something being opened.

"Dio mio, grazie mio amico! You have saved my life! I am now free to go!"

The man smiled to himself, feeling good that he managed to save the man and solve the puzzle.

"I should go now. I still have to find my own way out of here."

"Sí, of course! Farewell my son, but beware! Look out for Kiku, that demon. He may still be close."

He looked at the wall and nodded. "Yes, thank you for the advice. I hope you find your brother soon."

He turned around and exited the room, heading to the maze of bookshelves. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a bookshelf had been moved and revealed a passageway to the next area.

He entered the passage and walked down its wooden stairs. At the bottom he saw another phonograph there, containing the next set of instructions. He turned the crank and waited for the message to start.

"I wonder, is Father Vargas with his God now? Maybe you helped him there. Don't worry; I'm sure that he didn't have much of a family, besides Feliciano. He wasn't even all that well-liked.

"With the current political climate, I'm surprised someone hadn't killed him already. We can't all be saved. Some don't even want to be saved. Yes, that is a comforting thought.

"Saves us from trying."

He was left shocked by the recording. Did Kiku expect him to fail the challenge and kill the priest? It was… quite interesting actually. He wondered if the Japanese man would either disappointed or amused once he finds out that he was able to save him.

He turned around and saw another door. He walked over to it and opened it, seeing that there were sacks of potatoes around in the room. Torches lit the area, revealing that he was on a dirt ground and a basement of some sort. On the ceilings he saw that there were gates on top. He was able to recognise that the area on top of this one were the cells.

So he had basically taken the longer way to get here, but it was meant to be that way it seems. He walked further into the basement, looking around. All of the sudden the lights went off and he heard a rasped breathing sound.

His eyes widened and quickly he hid behind a pile of boxes left in one of the sides of the walls. He peeked through the corner and saw a mutilated man walking through the open area. He looked exactly like Heracles only it wasn't him.

"I will find you! I will kill you, you cunt!"

This must be Sadiq. He sounded like the angry man in the recording from earlier.

The chains were dragged along the floor as Sadiq walked around, looking for him, and thinking that he was Kiku. He seemed very determined and probably wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

The ravenette looked away from the thing, trying to regain some of his sanity. He would have to sneak his way out of here it seems. Going back to the library didn't seem like a very good choice. It wouldn't be too difficult anyway. After all, Sadiq was blind. He started to quietly walk through the area and find his way out.

"Yes, keep making those sounds." He called out loudly.

Was he being too loud? He slowed his pace down a little and became more careful with his steps. He successfully made his way into another section of the area, where he saw a passageway with two chairs in the middle.

Still being silent, he walked over to the chairs slowly and passed them, seeing the exit was within a 10 foot reach. He sighed in relief and relaxed for a bit. Then he heard laughing.

"You won't get away this time!"

He turned around to see that Sadiq was much closer than what he thought he was. Now the monster was gaining speed and running towards him. The man turned around and started to run to the exit, which was so close!

"Get over here! I'll rip your head off!" Threatened the terrifying man.

Before Sadiq could successfully 'rip his head off,' the black haired man made it to the door in time and opened it, immediately shutting it closed in front of the suitor's face.

….

_Abacinating the suitors had not been part of the original plan, but he liked the added excitement._

…..

He was now in a short corridor, with candles lit on each side of him. At the end there was a phonograph that was next to a door. Well he already knew the routine here so he went over to the device and played it.

"I'm sure you figured out how it all works by now. Are you enjoying my quips? I think they are quite clever.

"Not that I ever was much of a conversationalist. Poetry has always been my forte.

"But I digress. You should press on; it will be all over soon. Also, the police are here. Maybe they can help you."

It'll be all over soon, he said. The man was determined to leave this place. So far it was messing with his mind. He opened the door and found that there was water on the ground on the lower steps of the stairs which lead to another door. He went through the door and found himself in a large area, similar to a dungeon, but with the level of water up to his mid-thighs. Oh this was not good.

He studied the area quickly and went to the left, finding a door there. He opened it and entered a corridor. He had to open yet another door to get inside a room filled with boxes, shelves, and a table. On top of the table there was a lever that had been broken off of something. He picked it up as he saw that there would be further use to it. He jumped on top of the boxes on the ground to be able to look at the top of the shelves. There he had found another letter, addressed to Kiku's father. He took it from the shelf and began to read it.

_17 July 1839_

_Monsieur Wang,_

_My name is Arthur Kirkland, a friend and colleague of Professor Bonnefoy. As I have come to understand, you are among his most trusted friends and confidantes; therefore, I shall reveal my predicament in hope that you can shed some light on the matter._

_Earlier this year, Francis and I set out on an expedition to the deserts of Algeria. While looking for the legendary tomb of Tin Hinan, we happened upon a cavern temple buried deep within the sand. In its inner sanctum I retrieved a stone orb which cracked and split into several pieces. Due to exhaustion, I was sent back to Britain and awaited his return._

_I have since lost all contact with Francis and I find myself deeply troubled by the whole affair. I believe Francis knew more than he was telling and that he sent me back to protect me from whatever accident horror he may have stirred._

_If you can share any insight on the matter, I would be most grateful._

_Forever in your debt, _

_Arthur Kirkland_

This was the second letter mentioning Algeria. What could be its importance? Perhaps it's just a diversion of some sort Kiku had set up for him. He set the paper down where he had found it and quickly left the area with the lever in his hand.

He found himself back in the large area, wondering what to do now. In the corner of his eyes he saw a gate with a small opening on the side. He looked at the lever in his hand and the idea came straight to him. The lever belonged in there!

He pushed it in there, finding that it fit and pulled it up, opening the gate. Almost immediately he heard that familiar wheezing and breathing sound.

Feliciano was coming after him now.

He went through the now opened gate and then closed it using the lever that was found on the other side. He turned around and saw that there was a door on the right side of the area. He went straight towards it, ignoring the pillars and stands surrounded by cages in the middle of the chamber. He opened it, hearing the suitor bang loudly on the gate, and ran through the water as quickly as he could, opening the door at the end of the corridor and finding tools inside. On a desk in front of him there was a large cogwheel. He grabbed it quickly, somehow knowing he was going to desperately need it in order to get out of here.

He got out of the room and back to the main area, spotting the opened door across from him. He ran to it, hearing that the banging was getting louder and harder, along with that breathing. He ran through the door and in another door leading to the main machinery. An especially loud made him pause for a while. Oh god no! He was breaking down the door fairly quickly!

He saw a possible place where the cogwheel could be put at and placed it there, seeing that it fit. The machine started to run, making something being able to work now.

The bangs and thuds signified that the gate was very close to being broken down and that the man didn't have much time to escape. He ran back to the chamber and spotted the gate with a lever next to it. How he had not seen that gate before, he didn't know. He ran to it as fast as he could and stopped when he heard the first gate being broken down. He turned around to see what he feared most at the moment.

Feliciano looked exactly like the other two, except a brown curl of hair stood out from the right side of his head.

The ravenette turned around to pull the lever up quickly. When the gate opened, he rushed to the other area and closed the gate immediately with the lever on the other side. It bought him just a little time… for now.

He ran over to one side and saw an open gate. Inside there was man chained to a wall with his head covered by a brown bag, like the other two hostages. He then comprehended the whole puzzle he had to deal with.

Close the gate, let the man live, risking his own life and having less time to escape, or leave the gate open, have Feliciano kill the man, saving his own life and getting more time to escape.

"P-please help me! I know you're there! I can hear the banging and the breathing in front of me!"

He had an Austrian accent and sounded terribly frightened.

Without responding, the man turned the wheel next to the gate to close it. The man had chosen to save the hostage. He trembled from head to toe as he ran to another gate on the side, attempting to open it so he could get out of there.

But he was too late. He heard something being broken open loudly and that familiar rattle of chains and breathing. The man gasped as he crouched down, having the water now up to his waist. He hid behind one of the stands in the middle of the room, not knowing what their purpose was, but after seeing the handcuffs chained to them, he knew where he must be at.

"Kiku… Let me taste you… I grow tired… of my own flesh…" He heard laughing afterwards as the figure walked through the water and headed towards the gate he tried to open.

Feliciano waited there for a moment and then started to walk around the area and away from gate.

The man took his chances and slowly walked over to the gate, making sure he wouldn't be noticed. The suitor was blind after all so it'd be a little difficult for him to spot the ravenette. Although that was an advantage, the sounds of splashing water were a disadvantage to him.

A brilliant idea struck the man.

He made it to the gate and started to turn the wheel, making a loud sound of the gate opening. Once he heard the chains coming closer to his direction, he slowly backed away to where he had been previously hiding and waited.

"Ciao~" Said Feliciano as he headed towards the door. Surprisingly it only took one hit for the gate to break open.

He realised that the man wasn't there so he turned and walked towards another direction.

"Hide and seek, hide and seek…" He sang in a playful tone, as he continued to search for the other man.

Now was his chance!

The ravenette slowly made his way over to the opened gate, picking his pace up as he made it through the gate and up the stairs. He heard the suitor run after him, immediately aware where he was now, laughing loudly.

"Come here! I want you!"

But the man thought otherwise. He ran up the stairs and jumped over the boxes that had been laid out through the passage. They proved to be very inconvenient as it slowed him down. Well at least it would slow Feliciano down as well and it would be more difficult for him since he wouldn't be able to see the boxes.

Well he was wrong since it sounded like the monster just smashed his way through the boxes.

The man didn't dare look behind him and kept running dodging the boxes as best as he could. Around the corner, he saw his way out. He climbed up the stairs, panting heavily and pushing himself towards the door. Feliciano wasn't too far from him and he could tell from the wheezing sound.

Then the door was there… Finally! He opened the door and shut it behind him, hoping it would separate him from that horror.

…

_Kiku had overdosed on Lithium before and had a pretty good idea of what effects to expect._

…

He was now in a small chamber, lit by two torches on both walls. In front of him was yet another phonograph. He rolled his eyes as he went over to it to crank it.

"Inspector Edelstein, are you still with us? I'm looking forward to see if you managed to save him or not. I know very little about him, but surely he had a family, don't you think?

"Poor, poor, fatherless children, but he falls on his own sword. His kind is not meant to come for people like me. Laws are made for cretins.

"The aristocracy doesn't need to know right from wrong. We are always right."

It wouldn't be the final message he'd hear from Kiku. He shook his head and breathed slowly. He was still trying to catch his breath from that chase he had just had. When he felt better, he continued to walk and open the door at the end.

He found himself in what appeared to a Crypt. Holes were dug into the ground and tombstones were already prepared. Kiku surely expected the hostages to die and possibly him as well.

He ran through them, looking around for anything or anyone. So far there were no signs of living people in the area. He went to one particular grave and saw a paper next the tombstone. He picked it up and read it's contents.

_Le février 1839_

_Francis,_

_I have contacted the consulate and they will send you the permits you need for visiting Algeria. I wish you good luck on your search and that your findings will come at a lower price than mine._

_I am at loss with my studies. My son has become distraught and distant. I did very little to control his behaviour, yet I believe the very notion of my observation has made him this way. My scientific indifference to our tests has not left him with an indifferent opinion. He finds my lack of reaction disappointing. He judges me, and most importantly himself, by the results of these tests._

_The reason I have trouble finding any consistency within his character is because he tries different approaches to provoke me and his actions only become more and more disturbing. Yesterday I lost myself and scolded him. He was terrified and humiliated._

_It saddens me greatly to bring my studies to a close without seeing it to the end, but I can no longer justify my research. I have to mend my relationship with my son…_

And the letter ends there, unfinished.

The man knows why it hadn't been finished of course. He looked over to the tombstone and titled his head. He reached out to touch it and then saw white as he heard whispers from beyond this world.

_It all made sense, he thought, we all appreciate symmetry. Everyone is comforted by the casualty of logic. It gives the impression of a grand plan and that we may be able to grasp the inner workings of this perfect universe._

_You see, his wife had died while giving birth to his son. That is why he was able to forgive. His family was just giving in to the symmetry._

He panted as he came back to his own reality. He turned away from the grave and felt compelled to walk towards the one across from it. There he was met by a statue of an angel. He reached out to touch it and had the same effect as he did with the other tombstone.

"_What was mother like?" A small boy's voice asked._

"_She was the most beautiful creature ever to grace this world, aru." Responded an older man, with some sadness in his voice._

"_I can't remember what she looked like, no matter how hard I try."_

"_Her beauty was blinding, Kiku. We could never dare to chain such memory to our minds. It would be too much to bear."_

Beauty that was blinding… was that even possible? He remembered the recording with Kiku and Sadiq, how Kiku wanted Sadiq to say that his beauty was blinding. It was clear to him now that this grave belonged to Kiku's mother. The one across from hers was Monsieur Wang, Kiku's father.

Monsieur Wang wanted Kiku to be his mother and so did Kiku.

The black haired man left the grave and walked through the rest of the Crypt until he reached a small area of it, with a phonograph in front of a door. Around him were drawings of people being tortured. Quite elaborate, he thought. He turned the crank on the device and waited for the next message.

"Well done! You have triumphed – conquered my cabinet. I wish I could tell you how you did, but alas this is a recording. You will have to figure it out all by yourself.

"Did anyone survive? The doctor, the priest, or perhaps the policeman? Who was allowed to live? Why?

"You should really reflect on these past events and consider what they meant to you, what you have learned about your true nature.

"Father never knew me. He thought he did, but then he was frightened and nothing was ever the same again. I can still see him, lying there on the floor… He looked so surprised.

"- The stair-shaped soapstone stained by his blood fell to the floor with a sonorous thud. Blame me not for a I was but a child, with careful ambition I dared a smile –

"Rest in peace, papa."

He opened the door behind the phonograph and walked into what seemed to be an endless pit of tunnels. On the dusty and stony walls there were messages written in blood.

_We must hurry it's not too late._

_What will that perfect sphere bring?_

The man walked through the tunnels, feeling his vision getting blurred as he read the messages. His heart started to beat harder and his breath became short.

_Stay alive._

_Suffer the trial._

_They who burrow waits beneath._

_Liar! Heracles does too use dust as a sore muse._

_The beautiful pain._

_Entertain me._

_Gluttony. _

_It pleases me. _

_Lonely._

_My darlings._

_I am emerging._

Those were some of the messages he was able to comprehend as he was slowly losing sanity. He laughed as he slowly walked through the tunnel, having a smile on his face.

_Plummet through the ancient city. _Was the only message that had not been written in blood, but by chalk.

He laughed once more when he saw a door that led the way out of the tunnels. He opened it and stepped into the room, feeling himself a little better now.

He noticed that he was in room with junk on the floor, such as boxes, rocks, and planks of wood. There were mechanics on the wall in front of him though he had no clue what purpose they served. Light was shone from the ceiling, though he didn't know from where.

He heard the door shut behind him and looked up to the ceiling to see a phonograph attached to a dead body. No wait; it was just a dummy, probably representing him.

"And so it comes to an end. Now that you have seen what you truly are, you are able to go on and face eternity with fear – without doubt."

And the message ends there, having the walls one each side of him close in on him. He understood why those pieces of junk were on the floor. He picked a box up and tried to clog it between the mechanisms on the wall. The wheels turning rebounded the box and threw it back onto the floor.

He tried the same thing with a plank of wood and got the same effect. And the same with a rock…

He was now panicking, trying to find a way out. He went back to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He stepped back and looked at the moving walls. It was just no use…

As the walls nearly closed in on him, he fell to the ground and fainted.

….

He woke up to the sound of the walls being moved away from each other. He opened his eyes and saw the walls move back to their place. He smiled to himself, feeling quite satisfied with the turn out of the events.

"This… this was the best one yet," He whispered to himself as he sat up, "So elaborate – it's just… too much."

His smile wore off and he stood up from the ground, padding the dust off of his trousers.

"Enough of this. Get up Kiku." He said to himself.

The results were absolutely fantastic! After taking that amnesia tonic, he really didn't remember who he was. He almost believed that he, himself, was the bad one. Ha! How funny, he thought. Apparently he had some compassion in him after all. How human of him really, it honestly had surprised him.

He heard the noise of the door being pounded. He turned around to see that the door was being attempted to be broken down.

"Well done!" Said the voice of the Inspector from behind the door.

"God be praised. You have saved us, mio amico. Open the door, per favore."

"Kiku, please, I know it's you. I can help you!" That had been from the doctor.

A smile formed on the Japanese man's lips as he continued to stare at the door. So he knew after all.

"What!? No this can't be… Open the door you bastard! May you burn in hell for this!"

Oh Father Vargas, he thought. Did he really not recognise the voice he had spoken to? Surely the doctor had.

"Please Kiku we can work something out! I-I won't say anything to the Karpusi family! I'll say Heracles wasn't found at all! Please, just let us go! We are almost free! Come on, get us out of here!"

A laugh roared out of the man. He set down the heavy plank of wood on the side of the door, the laughter stopping.

_It's already locked, but you can never be too certain. _He thought.

He turned around and walked towards the now visible exit in the corner of the room. He opened the door and then closed it behind him.

"Don't want any of the guests coming in here." He murmured to himself.

Behind the closed door, he could hear pounding and screams of pain. Hmm, the other three men must've gotten to them. Either way, he continued to walk away from the door and up a steep staircase, lit by many candles on the side.

"Monsieur Kiku, are you down there? Is everything alright?"

He stopped for a moment and then resumed to walking. It was just his good friend and servant Yong Soo.

"Of course Yong Soo, I'm quite alright. Is everything ready for tonight?" He said aloud so his friend would be able to hear him.

"Yes, the goose is ready any minute now. The guests should be arriving in the hour."

Kiku nodded to himself as he saw the slightly open door in sight. Finally after a while, he made it up the stairs and through the door, closing it behind him. He found himself in his father's old study, the one people would see. It was now his and most of the time when dealing with business he'd spend his time here. The door he had just come out from was locked most of the time and only the ravenette had the key.

He thought to himself for a while, the events that had just occurred. He certainly did get better results than what he had anticipated. He expected himself to remember who he was sometime throughout the experiment, but strangely he hadn't until he woke up the last time. He had taken a whole new personality, one that felt compelled to help those who were in need. And the fear he felt for the suitors… Oh it was so priceless. It amused the Japanese man. His psyche was extraordinary really. His papa would be so proud of him.

Well that was done with. Now just one more thing…

"Yong Soo, I know it's a busy day, but make sure to post this letter me, okay?"

"Certainly, Monsieur Kiku. Urgent, is it?"

He sat down on a chair nearby and sighed. He pulled his hair back from his forehead, just to have it go back onto his face. He smiled once more.

"Not really, it's already years late." He said to himself, not making it loud enough for his servant to hear. "I just thought they should know… I'm still alive."

* * *

**58 pages… 58 damn long pages -_- I'm exhausted but I had fun writing this. Aside from those who were already aware of the story of the original game, how many of you were actually shocked? Or perhaps you already knew. **

**Anyway, I want to thank anyone who had actually taken their time to read this! It makes me feel good that someone does. **

**I understand that Kiku is Japanese and why would he say French phrases? Well its fanfiction and he can! You can say it's because he's lived in France for most of his life (for some strange reason) yet he still speaks it kind of funny.**

**I plan to make a short story prior to the events that happened here, based on the information given and such. I'll post it up as a second chapter to this whenever it's finished and hopefully you guys will like it! **

**Feel free to read my story Amnesia, based on Amnesia: The Dark Descent. It wasn't necessary to read that one in order to understand this one but it's still awesome (well I would like to believe that). Arthur is Daniel in that one and well read it to find out more!**

**Note: I would like to give credit to the official Amnesia Wiki page for the Notes, Journal entries, scripts, and etc. This is where I was able to get them. I also like to give credit to RaduIc3man on YouTube because I watched his videos in order to have a reference of actions Kiku should take. **

**Anyway, thanks again and keep an open eye for that prequel!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Kat**


End file.
